


Angels Wear Pink: Epilogue

by abs2891



Series: Angels Wear Pink [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, IdolXFan, M/M, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: A brief epilogue of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's second night together.  In the end it wasn't too different from the first.





	Angels Wear Pink: Epilogue

Baekhyun had an interview after the show.  Junmyeon wasn't sure how long it would take, and he didn't want the news crew to catch sight of Chanyeol and start asking unwanted questions so Chanyeol found himself getting chauffeured back to the hotel alone.

He entered his and Baekhyun's shared room with a swipe of his key card, arms laden with a bag of concert merch (which Baekhyun had refused to let him pay for) and McDonalds (admittedly not the healthiest choice, but sometimes a person just needed a bag of hot french fries).

Chanyeol dropped the merchandise next to his suitcase and moved to sit propped up against the headboard, hand reaching into his McDonalds bag to fish out a french fry as he unlocked his phone and continued to scroll through twitter.  The preview pics from the concert were flooding his feed, accompanied by a swell of frantic, theory laden posts trying to decode what Baekhyun wearing a pink suit for his encore stage meant.

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile to himself as he read through people's theories.  None of them were even close to the truth, not that he could tell them that. He kept smiling as he continued to scroll, saving down the best pics and filing them away in his "Baekhyun" folder.

He probably needed to make another one of those now that he thought about it.  Something for pics not from twitter. Pics he couldn't share (unless he wanted Junmyeon to take away his social media privileges).  Chanyeol considered his options for a few minutes before blushing slightly as he keyed it in "BBF." If anyone ever saw it they wouldn't immediately know what it meant, probably.

Chanyeol had just finished placing all of his private photos of Baekhyun into the newly christened boyfriend folder when he heard the click of the hotel room door.  He looked up from the screen of his phone to see Baekhyun walking in, steps heavy and clad in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

He made his way to the end of the bed without a word, flopping down onto it face first.  He landed with his head settled on the mattress a couple inches to the side of Chanyeol's waist, feet still hanging off the end of the bed.  Chanyeol bounced slightly upon Baekhyun's impact, unable to hold back a smile as he reached out one hand to run his fingers through Baekhyun's hair while he used the other to set his phone to the side.

Baekhyun's response was instantaneous, head butting into Chanyeol's palm as his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a contented hum.  "Keep doing that," he murmured, shimmying up the mattress slightly so his feet stopped dangling off the end. Chanyeol let out a quiet chuckle as the bed squeaked in response to the movements, letting his fingernails graze lightly against Baekhyun's scalp in a gentle massage.

"How was the interview?" he whispered softly, eyes scanning over the side of Baekhyun's face - taking note of how it looked now under the light of the hotel lamps, gentle and soft - a striking contrast to the fierce facade he had portrayed a few hours prior.

Baekhyun's eyes blinked open as he tilted his chin up, gracing Chanyeol with a smile as Chanyeol continued his ministrations.  "Good. No hard questions," he said, making Chanyeol smile back in turn.

"That's good," He whispered as he abandoned Baekhyun's hair in favor of letting his fingers trail down to his ear, gently tracing over the edge before letting his finger pause over the mole that resided there.

"You have so many moles," he murmured, letting his fingers glide from the mole on Baekhyun's ear to his temple, fingers trailing lightly against Baekhyun's skin as Baekhyun's eyes fluttered whilst he let out a small laugh.

"I bet you know where they all are too," he teased, making Chanyeol let out a quiet chuckle of his own as his finger slid down Baekhyun's cheek to the mole that resided there.  

"Only the ones everyone can see," he admitted, mind flashing to the countless twitter threads he may or may not have perused that documented all of Baekhyun's moles, from the one on his thumb to the ones that dotted his chest when he wore shirts with a deep V.

Baekhyun smiled as he pushed himself up from the bed, eyes mischievous.  He was no doubt aware of how Chanyeol had come by his knowledge, and Chanyeol was fully expecting to get teased for that, which was why he was so caught off guard by what Baekhyun said instead.

"Would you like to see the one's they can't?"  He asked, eyes glinting as he got situated on his knees, face now drawn nearly parallel with Chanyeol's so that he definitely didn't miss the way Chanyeol's eyes widened in shock.  Rather he laughed as Chanyeol flailed, struggling to find a response until Baekhyun reached out a hand to stroke around his ear.

"Relax, I don't really have the energy to do anything more than kiss and cuddle like we did yesterday anyway," he said, eyes still glinting mischievously while Chanyeol drew in a shaky breath before allowing a pout to overtake his features.

"You're enjoying this too much," he whined, letting one of his hands reach up to lightly whack Baekhyun's chest.

Baekhyun smiled in response as he drew closer, his other hand cupping the back of Chanyeol's neck.  "Sorry. You're cute when you're flustered," he whispered, making Chanyeol's pout widen.

"You--"

Chanyeol's voice cut off as Baekhyun moved, quickly placing a peck on Chanyeol's nose before drawing back as more soft words passed his lips.  "And I want to find all of your moles too," he admitted, squeezing Chanyeol's neck gently as Chanyeol took a shaky breath before letting out a quiet laugh at the seriousness of Baekhyun's tone.

"I don't think I have as many," he whispered, power returning to his limbs as he let his arms reach out to pull Baekhyun into his lap, hands settling on his hips as Baekhyun looked at him with a smile.

"Let me be the judge of that," Baekhyun ordered softly, hands stroking the sides of Chanyeol's neck in a way that sent a pleasant shiver up Chanyeol's spine.

"Okay," he whispered, letting one of his hands slide up from Baekhyun's waist to pull him back in for a real kiss, lips moving gently against Baekhyun's own.

Their second night together was spent almost identical to the first.  Kissing until they both were letting out yawns between lazy, wet pecks and Baekhyun was pulling Chanyeol to lay down on the bed, but this time, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to his chest instead, fingers playing with the ends of his hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shown love to this fic - I may be back with more when inspiration strikes <3


End file.
